This invention relates to explosive lines sometimes known as detonation cord.
A standard form of explosive line is a small diameter water impervious pliable plastic casing or tube containing an explosive charge. Such explosive lines are commonly and extensively used in demolition work, for example, and are also utilised in some forms of minefield breaching systems in which they are adapted to be carried by means of a projectile across a minefield, whereafter they are detonated to breach a pathway through the minefield.
Commonly, such explosive lines are packed ready for use within a container of circular plan view, the line being carefully wound within the container so that it can, after removal of the lid of the container, be easily and smoothly withdrawn therefrom to any required length.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved explosive line.